


Smile Love, Your Eyes Are Dim

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, curious grell, not like tht, oblivious alan, the whole 'i hate everyone but you deal'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go home Grell, you're talking nonsense."<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Eric is misery embodied without Alan is around, or so Grell says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Love, Your Eyes Are Dim

**Author's Note:**

> .....I have no excuse and this is shoddy but enjoy :)  
>  also i'm a little in love with the whole 'one character hates everyone and everything but one person/thing' idea and i could totally see Eric being all 'woe is me' without Alan. 
> 
> Beta'd by [IzaChanLuv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/profile)

"How does it feel?" Grell asked him once. Her face resting in her palm while she stared at him, a curious look upon her features. Alan frowned but kept filling in the paperwork. "How does what feel?" He asked, the interest barely concealed in his tone. Grell sighed but almost lovingly- like a mother sighing fondly at her child.  
"How does it feel to be loved, nay, adored by someone who hates everything and everyone else?" Alan did stop writing this time, his sharp eyes flicking up to meet Grell's gentle ones. "I..don't, he, Eric doesn't..." Alan stuttered, words failing him. He exhaled heavily and started again, placing his pen down as he did so. "Eric likes and enjoys many people and many things, what are you on about?" Alan could only think that Grell had misspoke. Whenever Alan thought of Eric his mind conjured happy, charming, upbeat images. What Grell was suggesting just didn't fit with the man who, arguably, Alan knew better than anyone. Grell blinked rapidly before answering. "Sweetheart I don't know if you're being willfully un-observant, or if you genuinely believe what you're saying, but Eric is downright miserable when you're not around." Grell held up a hand. "And you can't deny that, you make him who you think he is." Alan shook his head slightly and started writing again, "Go home Grell, you're talking nonsense."

Alan kept an eye out for this behaviour Grell was insistent upon, but he couldn't find it. Eric was just Eric to him, he didn't change. "I'll be right back guys." Alan excused as Grell's kicks under the table finally broke his resolve. Eric frowned but let him go, Ronnie and Will nodded and kept up the conversation. Grell slipped away immediately after her junior. "What?" Alan snapped as they both reached a corner of the room. Grell cocked her head and crossed her arms, her expression fierce. "Just watch, then try and tell me I'm wrong." She argued back. Alan sighed and rolled his eyes but obliged nonetheless. His eyes easily picked out Eric among the many reapers packed into the bar like room. Parties like this were few and far between so everyone tried to enjoy them. Admittedly, Eric looked quite sullen as he lazily played with his beer bottle, his moments and even facial expression lacking energy and his usual flow. Grell watched Alan observing Eric. Ronnie nudged Eric as the young boy said something, and Alan watched as Eric just shied away slightly and exhaled heavily, all the while looking bored out of his mind. "See?" Grell asked, gently. Alan took a deep breath to calm his racing thoughts before marching over to Eric. As soon as the older reaper's eyes saw Alan it was as if life had been put back into him. His eyes lit up, his energy returned to his movements and he just looked open and happy. "Hey." He said, his smile breathing warmth into the word. Alan smiled back, slowly blinking at Eric almost in shock. Grell moved back to her seat and sneakily nabbed Eric's bottle from across the table. "Yoink!" She intoned as she did so. Her smirk was ever present for the rest of the evening. 

"So how does it feel?"  
"I'll tell you when I work it out."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
